


letters to lou

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I don't even know what this is really, M/M, basically just louis and harry and their story, but louis never receives nor reads the letters, it's not sad I promise, it's weird - Freeform, just harry writing to louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry writes louis letters; louis never reads them.</p><p>--DISCONTINUED--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a drabble and turned into, um, whatever you call this. But yeah. This is sort of an epilogue thing, I think? I don't want to give much away, so yeah, that's it. The lack of capital letters is on purpose. Oh, and, all the chapters are going to be fairly short, like this one.

and, in the end, i don't think we ever hated each other at all. there's a very fine line between love and hate, and maybe we were just looking at it in the wrong way. maybe, all those times that we thought we hated each other, it was actually love, just thickly veiled under our misinterpretations. maybe, if we hadn't been so arrogant, we would have realised it earlier. but then maybe things wouldn't have worked out the way they did if we had. and no matter what happened, the tears and the laughter, the fights and the make-ups, i wouldn't change it for anything because they only made us closer, they only made us stronger. and now, it's finally time to stop dwelling on the past, and to move on. here's to the memories we made, and here's to the times to come. i think it's time for me to say goodbye to these letters; i don't need them anymore, since i'm going to be waking up to your beautiful face from now on. i admit, it will feel a little strange, not writing them, but it'll be a good sort of strange. i love you lou, and i'll never let you forget that..i'll tell you it multiple times every single day, until you get tired of hearing it. i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

for the last time, this is harry styles signing off.

harry got up and walked over to the wardrobe he kept in his room; opening it with one hand, he observed the pile of letters neatly stacked together hiding in the corner, behind his collection of flannels. as he reached out a hand to place this last, final letter on top, a sudden thought emerged from the depths of his mind. maybe, maybe instead of leaving this letter in the pile, like he had done with every single other letter, maybe he would actually give it to him. the person who all of these letters were addressed to, the person who meant more to him than anyone, than anything else in the entire world, the whole galaxy, all the nebulas and the entire universe in itself. louis. these letters were all for him, and though harry knew he didn't want louis to read all of them, maybe he did want louis to read this one. this letter would be the very last, the end of the novel that harry had been writing to louis, but the end of the letters marked the beginning of something new. a new chapter, a new story, for both of them.

harry had made up his mind.

he smiled softly as he made his way to the bedroom which he and louis shared; in the flat which belonged to them both. louis was sleeping in their bed, curled up under the covers, his hair slipping over his closed eyelids, and his soft snores filling the otherwise silent room. it was only normal that louis was sleeping; it was past one in the morning after all. harry had been trying to fall asleep too, but he just couldn't. something had felt incomplete. it hadn't taken much thought to realise it was the letters; he had to have a end, some sort of closure for them. he didn't know why, but it just felt right.

he placed the letter on the bedside table on louis' side of the bed, and briefly thought about attempting to sleep once more, but decided against it. he wanted to do something he'd never done before. read through all of his letters. he wanted to get a clearer picture of his feelings because then, everything had been a blur although some moments stuck out like sharp, clear shards of glass. and what better time than now, to look back and recollect, to remember, because his hindsight had never been clearer than it was now.

and so he would.

he was back in the room with the wardrobe. with the letters.

he took the whole pile into his arms and placed them on the carpeted floor in front of him, and then closed the wardrobe, leaning his back against the wood, as he moved aside all the letters but one, the one at the very bottom, making sure that the other ones stayed in order.

he picked up the last letter; it was the first. it was last in the pile, but the first he had written.

it was the first of his letters to lou.

he began reading.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am literally the worst update ever, and this chapter is short as hell. it's meant to be that way though, at least until the story gets going. i have no clue when the next update will be, but probably not until september, as i am going on holiday in three days and won't be back until the start of september, and i basically won't have internet at all for the whole time. however, i will try and write a bunch of chapters while i am away and publish them when i get back. now, onwards. and thank you all for reading :)

dear louis,

why am i writing to you? i hate you. i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you. you're so..ugh. just, no. there is no way i can put what i feel for you into words.

again, i have no idea why i'm actually going through with this. just because i saw on a website that writing to someone you dislike (ha, dislike. that's an easy way to put it.) and taking out your hard feelings on them through written words instead of those spoken can help restrain you from not strangling them. okay, maybe the last part wasn't exactly that, but i think the message gets across.

so, yeah. louis. in case i happened to miss out mentioning it before, i hate you. i despise you. you are arrogant, narcissistic, loud and annoying and so much more that i could say, but that would probably take up a lot of paper and a lot of time.

i'm not sure what else to write now. apart from documenting how annoying you are and how much i despise you. maybe i should wait until the end of the day (since it's morning right now, before school. it's tuesday.) i'm sure i'll have much more to talk about then, since you're extremely irritating and irksome every day. i may sound mean, but i don't care. it's the truth, and anyway, if that's mean, then you're much worse.

let's just put it this way: 

i hate you and you hate me.

it's simple. nothing more, nothing less.

i suppose i should go now, or i'll be late. hey, maybe this letter will magically change something. maybe you'll be less idiotic and infuriating today, so i won't have to veer on either pulling my own hair out, or yours.

talk to you later,

(i should be less courteous. it doesn't sound like i'm writing to someone i hate.)

harry


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am literally the worst updated in the history of the world. no kidding. this chapter has actually been written for a while, i wrote it while on holiday, but even though i got back around 10 days ago, life has been hectic with school starting up again and whatnot. nevertheless, i hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> (also, it's niall's birthday??? he's 21??? what??? no???)

dear? no, to. but that doesn't sound quite right either. i don't know. just louis, then.  
louis,  
so.  
today.  
remember how i mentioned in the previous letter that i wrote this morning that maybe, hopefully, it would somehow magically change something to make you less annoying?  
well, that certainly did not happen. if possible, today you were even more aggravating than usual, and that really is saying something.

did you have to spray paint loser on my locker? just because we are in the same form, like we've been for the last six years, and therefore our lockers are in the same room, does not mean that you have the right to go violate it as you wish, you wanker. you absolute bloody wanker.

just because i prefer to be slightly more introverted than most, and prefer not to divulge myself into the bullshit that is secondary school social circles, does not make me a 'loser', you git. and if somehow, in your twisted mind of popularity and ideals, it does, i'd rather be a 'loser' than be a brainless puppet of society. 

i find it slightly funny that you and all the others have got me down as a sad, lonely little mouse who has no friends and who is greatly saddened by that fact when really, i prefer being and working alone, because people are backstabbing arseholes who can never be trusted.

you think i am timid, when in reality, i am anything but so.

i'd say watch out, because remember that period of time where your books ended up in the most random places and you had no idea who could have done it, because that oh so timid and scared little styles would never, and there's no one else really, is there?

that just might begin to happen again.

later, you insufferable prat,

(ah, there we go. that's much better and less courteous. it seems i have found a suitable ending to these letters.)

harry


End file.
